


It'll Be Okay

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Sulley and Randy have been dating for three years, all while Randy has battled with depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really bad day at work, so I wrote this. We watched MU on Monday when our internet went out, and I wanted to write something for Boggivan, one of my favorite OTPs, so after the bad day I had today I came home and immediately wrote this. It's another college AU, except this time in this AU Randy has clinically depression and just started taking medication for it (since I happen to take medication for my depression as well). 
> 
> So yeah. Drawing inspiration from real life really does help me sometimes. :)

 

Randy wasn't a graceful crier in the slightest. When he cried, it was long and hard, with deep, heaving breaths and sniffles and a river of tears flowing down his cheeks. Sulley wasn't used to that type of crying, being a silent crier himself (he'd just sit silently and let the tears flow, but he never full-on _cried_ like Randy did), but even so, it didn't deter him from being a supportive boyfriend.  
  
In fact, Sulley was the most supportive boyfriend anyone could ask for. He wouldn't even ask questions when he came into their dorm and find Randy crying in their bed—he'd just come over, and when Randy opened his arms wide, Sulley would immediately hold him close and shush him, rubbing his back and his shoulder as he cried, kissing his head from time to time and whispering soothing things to him. It was those little things that made Randy so grateful to have him, but it didn't make it any better. His bad days were just too much to bare sometimes, and Sulley could understand that.  Even so, he'd never leave him just because he was depressed. As much as Randy feared so, Sulley never grew tired of assuring him that he'd always be there for him.  
  
When Randy was ready to talk, Sulley was able to tell when his boyfriend took a deep heaving breath that was followed by a sniffle. "...b-bad..." He sniffled again, rubbing at his red puffy eyes from under his glasses. "...bad day..."  
  
"That's okay," Sulley assured him softly, rubbing Randy's back to help calm him down. "The day is over now, and I'm here... we can do whatever you want to do to help take your mind off it."  
  
Randy nodded, but a few stray tears fell down his cheeks, and he sniffled again. "I-I thought the pills would... you know... s-start working already..."  
  
"The doctor said it would take a few weeks before they kicked in, remember?" Sulley reminded him gently. "And it would make your anxiety worse for the first few weeks..."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Randy retorted, but it wasn't aimed at Sulley, and his voice was hollow and lacked its usual wit and bite that he developed during the last three years at college. "It felt _awful_ , Sulley...  _I_ felt awful... I just... it felt like high school all over again, and I thought... I  _always_ thought college would be better than high school was..."  
  
"College is intimidating either way," Sulley agreed, kissing the side of Randy's head. "But once your medication kicks in, you should start to feel better than you did before... just like the doctor said."  
  
After years of battling depression, Sulley was finally able to convince Randy to see a doctor so he could be prescribed some antidepressants. Only just recently (two weeks ago, to be exact), was he prescribed Sertraline for his depression, and he hadn't felt much of a difference aside from the spike in his anxiety as of late.  
  
"How long... did he say it would take?" Randy asked quietly.  
  
"From two to four weeks." Sulley smiled a little. "Hey, you're on your second week... so in the next week or so you should start to feel better." He sounded hopeful, and he had much trust in the medication. This really was the last resort, since they'd tried everything else to help Randy and nothing seemed to work, and Sulley had almost lost his boyfriend nearly three times over the last three years since they'd been together, and he swore to himself that he would never let it happen again.   
  
"I hope so," Randy murmured, leaning heavily against Sulley for support. He was just to exhausted, both physically and emotionally. "I just... I hate feeling like this... I hate feeling so weak and sensitive to the point where one little thing will set me off... I mean I was only late to class today, but it was getting called out on it in the middle of an entire lecture hall about it was enough to make me almost burst into tears on the spot..."  
  
"I know," Sulley said softly, "And I'm sorry that happened... I really wish teachers would cut students some slack for being late instead of yelling at them. That only happens in high school, but I've seen it happen quite often here too."  
  
"Hence why I hate it here almost as much as high school," Randy said quietly, lowering his head. "The only good things that came from being here were meeting you and Mike... that's literally it..."  
  
Sulley wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just kissed Randy's head again and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I just... wish I could be different," Randy continued on quietly. "Less quiet and less... less _sad,_ and less sensitive and weak..."  
  
"You're not weak though," Sulley assured him. "In fact you're one of the strongest monsters I know."  
  
Randy gave him a small look despite his puffy, red eyes. "I doubt that."  
  
"No, it's true," his boyfriend said, tone slightly stern. "You are. You're strong because you're still here, and you're strong because you open up and tell me what's wrong, and you're strong because you went and got the proper professional help that you needed."  
  
"...I don't know if I'd classify that as being strong, but..."  
  
"To me it is." Sulley's larger paw rested on Randy's back. "Randall Boggs, you are _very_ strong. But even the strongest monsters have bad days, and even the strongest monsters feel sad and have moments of doubt... but it will get better." He smiled hopefully and sincerely at Randy. "Trust me, Randall. It will get better, just like Mike and I have been saying, and just like the doctor said too. Okay?"  
  
Randy just wasn't sure sometimes whether or not things would be okay in the long run. It was because of that fear that things would never change why he almost took his own life three times, and he still had guilt about putting Sulley through that experience... even so, even after all of that, after three years of putting up with Randy's constant battle with depression, Sulley never left him. He always stayed right there with him.

And maybe now Randy could finally believe him, because maybe, deep down, he believed it too. "...okay, Sul..."  
  


 


End file.
